


Tension

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Concerts, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Junta non era tranquillo.Affatto.Così come non lo era mai quando c’era di mezzo Akito.
Relationships: Kiriyama Akito/Nakama Junta





	Tension

**_ \- Tension - _ **

Junta non era tranquillo.

Affatto.

Così come non lo era mai quando c’era di mezzo Akito.

Era da quel pomeriggio che l’altro gli era parso più... _incosciente_ del solito.

Erano all’Osaka Shochiku-za, si stavano preparando per il concerto di Natale dei juniors; il più piccolo aveva passato ogni singolo momento libero ad andargli dietro, a stargli vicino, andando spesso e volentieri oltre quei limiti che si erano imposti di mantenere di fronte agli altri.

Lo toccava, come non avrebbe dovuto toccarlo.

Lo abbracciava, come non avrebbe dovuto abbracciarlo.

Prima che il concerto iniziasse, mentre erano in procinto di salire sul palco, gli si era avvicinato furtivamente e gli aveva posato un bacio sulle labbra, non lasciandogli nemmeno il tempo di riprenderlo.

Era nervoso.

Quando l’altro si mostrava così espansivo nei suoi confronti, così propenso al contatto fisico quando non erano fra le quattro mura di casa, non poteva fare a meno di provare una costante ansia, dal momento che non sapeva mai che cosa aspettarsi da lui, quando cominciare a trasformare il blando nervosismo in paura che Akito potesse fare qualcosa di seriamente sconveniente.

Non poteva negare che quel genere di attenzioni non avessero effetto su di lui, tutt’altro. Gli piaceva averlo vicino, gli piaceva sentire un contatto costante, gli piaceva quando l’altro sembrava non riuscire a stargli lontano, perché era quello che provava anche lui quando c’era Akito nei dintorni.

Solo che, a differenza sua, cercava sempre di mostrarsi assennato abbastanza da capire che c’erano situazioni in cui era meglio prendere le giuste distanze, in cui stare così vicini, mostrare in modo così palese il loro legame, non era precisamente quella che avrebbe definito l’idea del secolo.

Il concerto comunque, si era svolto senza che il più piccolo si perdesse in gesti eccessivi nei suoi confronti.

Certo, ogni qualvolta in cui si voltava se lo ritrovava accanto.

Certo, sentiva le sue mani addosso un po’ più spesso di quanto effettivamente fosse normale per due ragazzi che dicevano di essere semplicemente amici.

Ma, considerando il livello di intraprendenza di Kiriyama quel giorno, poteva ritenersi soddisfatto di essere arrivato alla fine del concerto senza subire eccessive molestie da parte sua.

A concerto finito, si erano diretti insieme a tutti gli altri nei camerini; Junta fu accolto dalle solite grida, dal solito parlare a voce alta, dal solito rumore di frotte di ragazzi che cercavano di fare a gara per arrivare per primi alle docce.

Sorridendo, li aveva lasciati fare; sapeva che era di gran lunga meglio aspettare il proprio turno, piuttosto che ritrovarsi a dover lottare per ottenere una delle docce; si guardò intorno, cercando il fidanzato con lo sguardo.

Non lo trovò, e sorrise al pensiero che probabilmente era insieme a tutti gli altri, molto probabilmente a spintonarsi con ragazzini più piccoli di lui per riuscire a lavarsi per primo.

Non condivideva, ma sapeva che cose del genere lo divertivano.

Non dovette attendere molto; quando vide la maggior parte dei juniors cominciare a tornare nella stanza con gli asciugamani addosso e un’aria più tranquilla di quando erano entrati, immaginò che quello fosse il momento buono per trovare un box libero senza dover sgomitare troppo.

Aveva ragione: arrivato alle docce, trovò facilmente un posto libero. Entrò, aprendo subito l’acqua calda e lasciandosela scorrere addosso per qualche minuto, cercando di sciogliere i muscoli e di alleviare la stanchezza derivata dal concerto.

Si era appena voltato per prendere il bagnoschiuma, quando un paio di mani appoggiate sui propri fianchi lo fecero trasalire.

E avrebbe lanciato un urlo, se una di quelle stesse mani poi non fosse andata a posarsi sulla sua bocca, soffocando qualsiasi suono.

Si sentì voltare lentamente, per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con il volto di Akito, il quale sembrava quasi diviso in due da un sorriso malizioso.

“Non fare rumore, JunJun. Non vorrai mica che gli altri ci scoprano, vero?” gli mormorò contro un orecchio, cominciando a muovere le mani sui suoi fianchi in carezze veloci, quasi curiose, mentre le mani si spostavano su ogni centimetro di pelle che trovassero.

Il più grande passò i momenti successivi a riprendersi dalla confusione per la presenza dell’altro, cosa peraltro non resagli semplice da quel contatto così intimo con lui.

Quando fu in grado di mettere a fuoco ogni dettaglio, tuttavia, fece un passo indietro.

“Akito!” sibilò, a bassa voce. “Si può sapere che diavolo ti prende?” gli chiese.

L’altro fece un verso lamentoso, poi gli si avvicinò nuovamente, riprendendo a toccarlo e chinando la testa sul suo collo, cominciando a baciarlo.

“Oh, andiamo... è da tutto il giorno che ho voglia di stare con te, Jun-kyun. Non oserai davvero negarmelo, vero?” gli diede un leggero morso in prossimità della gola, poi tornò a sorridere e fece scivolare la mano sul corpo dell’altro, fino a portarla sulla sua lunghezza, sentendola diventare già dura. “E poi anche tu vuoi toccarmi, non negarlo” aggiunse, prendendo a muovere la mano in modo lento e poco preciso, ma era quel poco che bastava perché Junta non riuscisse a formulare un pensiero coerente, perché non riuscisse a trovare nemmeno una motivazione per cui negarsi al più piccolo.

Rimase fermo per qualche minuto, lasciandosi toccare e baciare, e mordere e leccare, prima di respirare profondamente e prendere Akito per la vita, spingendolo con il viso contro una delle pareti e andandogli alle spalle.

“Quando passi tutta la giornata a provocarmi, è impossibile che non voglia toccarti anch’io” sussurrò, cercando di suonare languido, prendendo a toccarlo a sua volta, a passargli lentamente le mani sul petto facendole scendere sulla sua erezione, muovendole pigramente mentre passava la lingua sulla sua schiena, sorridendo lievemente quando si accorse di quanto gli era difficile trattenere i gemiti.

Non volendo forzare troppo i suoi limiti, cominciò a portare la mano libera sulle sue natiche, accarezzandole lievemente prima di farle giungere velocemente a destinazione.

Lo sentì tendersi quando fece scivolare il primo dito dentro di lui, e gli posò il viso sulla spalla per posargli le labbra sulle sue, soffocando qualsiasi suono mentre continuava a prepararlo con una mano e a masturbarlo con l’altra.

Quando lo ritenne pronto, sfilò velocemente le dita da lui e gli afferrò saldamente i fianchi, facendolo piegare leggermente in avanti per avere un migliore accesso. 

Si chinò su di lui, posandogli un singolo bacio sulla nuca prima di penetrarlo, con una spinta decisa.

Akito questa volta non riuscì a trattenere un grido, strozzato.

Si mise una mano sulla bocca, mentre Junta cominciava a spingere dentro di lui ad un ritmo sempre più incalzante, mentre la mano tornava sulla sua erezione, mentre quel cumulo di sensazioni, una più intensa dell’altra, cominciava a rendergli seriamente problematico resistere all’istinto di togliere la mano e urlare, gemere, come realmente avrebbe voluto fare.

E il più grande se ne accorse, e sorrise, ma sapeva che per quanto Akito potesse essere incosciente, aveva pur sempre i suoi limiti, e non se ne preoccupò.

Continuò a muoversi, ogni spinta più profonda delle altre, più veloce, più secca.

Poteva finalmente scaricare tutta la tensione accumulata durante il giorno, tutta quella che il fidanzato aveva creato in lui, ed era una sensazione quasi in grado di sopraffarlo.

Si soffermò con lo sguardo su di lui, sulla sua schiena tesa, sulla sua espressione quasi tormentata, sul suo viso dove il sudore si andava a mischiare con l’acqua che continuava a scorrere indisturbata sui loro corpi, e fu troppo perché potesse resistere.

Accelerò il ritmo della mano sulla sua erezione, facendogli raggiungere l’orgasmo; poche spinte, e venne anche lui, svuotandosi dentro il corpo del più piccolo.

Ansimando, si sfilò, e lo vide accasciarsi a terra come se non riuscisse più a tenersi in piedi.

Una volta ripreso, tese un braccio verso di lui, facendogli da perno per farlo rialzare.

Non dissero una parola e ripresero a lavarsi, come se niente fosse successo.

Prima di uscire dalla doccia tuttavia, Akito si voltò verso di lui, posandogli un bacio veloce sulle labbra.

Mentre camminavano nel breve corridoio che portava dalle docce ai camerini, Junta allungò lievemente la mano, afferrando con decisione quella del fidanzato.

Si trattava solo di fare la prima mossa, di decidere che tutto sommato quei contatti che si concedevano valevano la piccolezza di un rischio del genere.

Non avrebbe lasciato andare quella mano, e lo sapeva.

La strinse forte, portando lo sguardo su Akito e vedendolo sorridere ancora più marcatamente del solito.

E per lui vedere quel sorriso, valeva ogni rischio preso.


End file.
